powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jura Totems
The Jura Totems, are a set of key-like devices, used by the Jura Knights. Overview Shaped like prehistoric animal heads, the Jura Totems can butterfly open from Dormant Mode to Powered Mode, where the neck base forms a shield as the crest forms either an arm wielding a weapon or an exaggerated specialised arm. The stronger Energy/Jura Totems increase the armour's coverage to the chest and the other arm not wielding the weapon that activates it, while the shield is replaced with the head/heads of the Knight Zords on one or both shoulders. Forming a Zord head, a Jura Totem, once in Power Mode, turns around to reveal the Zord head, which subsequently has the top half of the head in Dormant Mode as a form of antenna. This is only seen with the Energy/Jura Totems with known Knight Zords. History *to be added List of Jura Totems . *'Blue Triceratops Totem' - Used by Jura Blue; holds the spirit of the . *'Pink Ankylosaurus Totem' - Used by Jura Pink; holds the spirit of the . *'Green Smilodon Totem' - Used by Jura Green; holds the spirit of the . *'Black Miragaia Totem' - Used by Jura Black; holds the spirit of the . *'Gold Mosasaurus Totem' - Used by Jura Gold; holds the spirit of the . *'Drasoul Totem' - Used by Drasoul; it is a of the Red Tyranno Totem. KSR-Red RyuSoul.png|Red Tyranno Totem KSR-Red RyuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Red Tyranno Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-Blue RyuSoul.png|Blue Triceratops Totem KSR-Blue RyuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Blue Triceratops Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-Pink RyuSoul.png|Pink Ankylosaurus Soul KSR-Pink RyuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Pink Ankylosaurus Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-Green RyuSoul.png|Green Smilodon Soul KSR-Green RyuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Green Smilodon Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-Black RyuSoul.png|Black Miragaia Soul KSR-Black RyuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Black Miragaia Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-Gold RyuSoul.png|Gold Mosasaurus Soul KSR-Gold RyuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Gold Mosasaurus Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-Gaisoulg Ryusoul.png|Dragnoor Totem KSR-Gaisoulg Ryusoul (Knight Mode).png|Dragnoor Totem (Powered Mode) - Auxiliary= These Jura Totems are used by the Jura Knights to unlock special arm-mounted armaments. *'Power Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Knight Zord ; this Jura Totem allows anyone who uses it to unleash a powerful roaring attack and increase their attacking power, as well as slash energy crescents freely. *'Gummy Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Knight Zord ; this Jura Totem allows anyone who uses it to stretch his/her body & become flexible, and as an armament it allows one to stretch their arm freely. *'Gravity Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Knight Zord ; this Jura Totem allows anyone who uses it to manipulate gravity, manifested as an energy ball & chain latching onto the target and weighing them down. *'Haste Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Knight Zord ; this Jura Totem allows anyone who uses it to become faster in battle. *'Safeguard Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Knight Zord ; this Jura Totem allows anyone who uses it to become invulnerable to any form of attack. *'Audio Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Knight Zord ; this Jura Totem allows anyone who uses it to gain an enhanced sense of hearing. *'Putrid Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Knight Zord ; this Jura Totem allows anyone who uses it to create a stinky fog around them. *'Vision Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Knight Zord ; this Jura Totem enhances the sight of anyone who uses it, giving them telescopic vision that can help them locate a person or object. *'Muscle Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Knight Zord ; this Jura Totem enlarges the arm muscles of its user to gigantic proportions and enhances their strength. *'Mini Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Knight Zord ; this Jura Totem allows anyone to shrink his/her target. *'Flare Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Knight Zord ; this Jura Totem allows the user to produce a powerful flash of light. *'Vapour Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Knight Zord ; this Jura Totem allows the user to produce a mist capable of reversing petrification. *'Float Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Knight Zord ; this Jura Totem allows the user to make anyone or anything lighter in weight. *'Restoration Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Knight Zord ; this Jura Totem allows anyone who uses it to repair recently broken objects. *'Answer Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Knight Zord ; this Jura Totem enables its user to get the answers from any person by putting them into a sleep-like trance where they'll answer questions truthfully. This extends to them during unconscious moments. *'Shine Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Knight Zord ; this Jura Totem allows anyone who uses it to create a polished floor on any surface, polished enough to reflect the Sun's light as a distraction. *'Detect Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Knight Zord ; this Jura Totem enhance the user's sense of smell. *'Air Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Knight Zord ; this Jura Totem allows anyone who uses it to inflate the target like a balloon and send them floating skyward. *'Camouflage Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Knight Zord ; this Jura Totem allows its user and/or anyone around them to become invisible. *'Multi Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Knight Zord ; this Jura Totem enables its user to manifest a duplicate of either him/herself or any object. *'Dizzy Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Knight Zord ; this Jura Totem enables its user to make anyone spin. *'Snooze Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Knight Zord ; this Jura Totem enables its user to make anyone fall asleep. *'Evaporate Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Knight Zord ; this Jura Totem enables its user to evaporate any moisture. *'Fluffy Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Knight Zord ; this Jura Totem enables its user to soften any objects or walls. KSR-TsuyoSoul.png|Power Totem KSR-TsuyoSoul (Knight Mode).png|Power Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-NobiSoul.png|Gummy Totem KSR-NobiSoul (Knight Mode).png|Gummy Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-OmoSoul.png|Gravity Totem KSR-OmoSoul (Knight Mode).png|Gravity Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-HayaSoul.png|Haste Totem KSR-HayaSoul (Knight Mode).png|Haste Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-KataSoul.png|Safeguard Totem KSR-KataSoul (Knight Mode).png|Safeguard Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-KikeSoul.png|Audio Totem KSR-KikeSoul (Knight Mode).png|Audio Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-KusaSoul.png|Putrid Totem KSR-KusaSoul (Knight Mode).png|Putrid Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-MieSoul.png|Vision Totem KSR-MieSoul (Knight Mode).png|Vision Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-MukimukiSoul.png|Muscle Totem KSR-MukimukiSoul (Knight Mode).png|Muscle Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-ChiisaSoul.png|Mini Totem KSR-ChiisaSoul (Knight Mode).png|Mini Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-MabushiSoul.png|Flare Totem KSR-MabushiSoul (Knight Mode).png|Flare Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-MistSoul.png|Vapour Totem KSR-MistSoul (Knight Mode).png|Vapour Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-KaruSoul.png|Float Totem KSR-KaruSoul (Knight Mode).png|Float Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-GyakuSoul.png|Restoration Totem KSR-GyakuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Restoration Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-KotaeSoul.png|Answer Totem KSR-KotaeSoul (Knight Mode).png|Answer Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-MigakeSoul.png|Shine Totem KSR-MigakeSoul (Knight Mode).png|Shine Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-KunkunSoul.png|Detect Totem KSR-KunkunSoul (Knight Mode).png|Detect Totem(Powered Mode) KSR-PukupukuSoul.png|Air Totem KSR-PukupukuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Air Toteml (Powered Mode) KSR-KakureSoul.png|Camouflage Totem KSR-KakureSoul (Knight Mode).png|Camouflage Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-FueSoul.png|Multi Totem KSR-FueSoul (Knight Mode).png|Multi Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-MawariSoul.png|Dizzy Totem KSR-MawariSoul (Knight Mode).png|Dizzy Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-NemuSoul.png|Snooze Totem KSR-NemuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Snooze Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-KawakiSoul.png|Evaporate Totem KSR-KawakiSoul (Knight Mode).png|Evaporate Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-YawarakaSoul.png|Fluffy Totem KSR-YawarakaSoul (Knight Mode).png|Fluffy Totem (Powered Mode) - Power-Up= These Jura Totems (often called Energy Jura Totems) are used by the Jura Knights to unlock special power-up armors. *'Blazing Fire Totem' - Holds the spirit of DimetroFire; based on a . It enables access to the Blazing Armour, which has fire-based abilities. *'Ele-shock Totem' - Holds the spirit of SpinoFlash; based on a . It enables access to the Shock Armour, which has lightning-based abilities. *'Whirlwind Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Jura Emperor Megazord. It enables access to the Whirlwind Armour, which has wind-based abilities. *'Radiant Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Knight Zord Radi-Raptor; based on a . It enables access to the Radiant Armour, which has light-based abilities. *'Twilight Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Knight Zord Twil-Raptor; based on a . It enables access to the Kurayami Armor, which has darkness-based abilities. *'Cosmic Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Knight Zord Cosmic-Raptor; based on a . It enables access to the Cosmic Armour, which has both light & darkness-based abilities. *'Wish Totem' - A legendary Jura Totem said to have been the root of the ancient Vapour Tribe dispute that led to the defection of the Sea Division of the Valour Tribe from the Land Division. It was known to grant any wish. It was the compressed Jura Soul of the Wishing Knight Zord, who fled to the sea after its powers caused the dispute. *'Earth Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Pachy Family Zord; based on a . It enables access to the Earth Armour, which has earth-based abilities. *'Frozen Totem' - Holds the spirit of the Knight Zord Ptero; based on a . It enables access to the Frozen Armour, which has ice-based abilities. *'Noble Totem' - It enables Jura Red to access his final form, which maximises and combine the powers of all of the Jura Totems and Energy Jura Totems. KSR-MeraMeraSoul.png|Blazing Fire Totem KSR-MeraMeraSoul (Knight Mode).png|Blazing Fire Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-BiriBiriSoul.png|Ele-shock Totem KSR-BiriBiriSoul (Knight Mode).png|Ele-shock Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-ByuuByuuSoul.png|Whirlwind Totem KSR-ByuuByuuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Whirlwind Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-KagayakiSoul.png|Radiant Totem KSR-KagayakiSoul (Knight Mode).png|Radiant Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-KurayamiSoul.png|Twilight Totem KSR-KurayamiSoul (Knight Mode).png|Twilight Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-CosmoSoul.png|Cosmic Totem KSR-CosmoSoul (Knight Mode).png|Cosmic Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-Kanae Soul.png|Wish Totem KSR-Kanae Soul (Knight Mode).png|Wish Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-DosunSoul.png|Earth Totem KSR-DosunSoul (Knight Mode).png|Earth Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-HiehieSoul.png|Frozen Totem KSR-HieHieSoul (Knight Mode).png|Frozen Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-Max Ryusoul.png|Noble Totem KSR-Max Ryusoul (Open).png|Noble Totem (Powered Mode) - Legendary Rangers= These Jura Totems are based on the Zords, specifically those belonging to the Red Rangers, of the teams preceding the Jura Knights. Their abilities are unknown. *TBA KSR-KyoryugerSoul.png|TBA Totem KSR-KyoryugerSoul (Knight Mode).png|TBA Totem (Activated) - Miscellaneous= These are Jura Totems that do not fit any of the preceding categories. *'Creation Totem' - The raw, amber form of the Jura Totems. *'Blank Totem' - The initial form of the auxiliary Jura Totems. KSR-Hajimari no RyuSoul.png|Creation Totem KSR-Hajimari no RyuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Creation Totem (Powered Mode) KSR-Blank Ryusoul.png|Blank Totem KSR-BlankSoul (Knight Mode).png|Blank Totem (Powered Mode) }} Trivia *The name for the Gummy Totem, was inspired by the [https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Gomu_Gomu_no_Mi Gomu Gomu no Mi] from the anime / manga series, [https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/One_Piece_(Manga) One Piece]. Notes *This is the first set of collectables to have a lifespan (in the case of the Auxiliary Jura Totems). Gallery RyuuSoul-Collection-PV.jpg| A Collection of Jura Totems Red-RyuuSoul000.jpg| Master Red with the Red Tyranno Totem KSR-Scene-0000006.jpg| Gummy and Gravity Totems in use. See Also *' ' - Super Sentai counterpart in . Category:Power Rangers Jura Knights Category:Collectable Devices Category:Arsenal Category:Arsenal (Jura Knights) Category:Power Sources Category:Gokai-Volt